MYSTERIOUS INVISIBLE MEN
by NaruSasu Fans
Summary: BY #sasuke kim / Sasuke seorang siluman yang sangat tertarik dengan legenda klan yang sangat kuat bertemu dengan Naruto si murid baru yang membuat sasuke penasaran NARUSASU/MPREG


MYSTERIOUS INVISIBLE MEN

Main fair : Narusasu

Length : Multichip

Gendre : yaoi, romance, humor, mpreg

Rated : T-M

Summary : "sasuke seorang siluman yang sangat tertarik dengan legenda klan yang sangat kuat bertemu dengan naruto si murid baru yang membuat sasuke penasaran"

 **Hapy reading**

 **enjoy**

 _Ribuan tahun yang lalu terdapat sebuah klan siluman terkuat yang sangat ditakuti namun juga begitu dihormati dikalangan para siluman, bukan hanya dikalanga para siluman saja namun juga di kalangan manusia. Nama klan itu bernama klan uzumaki yang merupakan siluman dari ras rubah berekor sembilan. bahkan klan tersebut dianggap sebagai satu-satunya bangsawan dari ras siluman._

 _Klan uzumaki ini sering membantu kerajaan dalam urusan perdamaian dimana klan ini akan ikut andil dalam pengusutan kasus kejahatan baik yang berat maupun yang ringan. Bukan hanya itu saja bahkan klan ini akan membantu setiap masyarakat yang kesulitan baik kesulitan dalam materi maupun yang lainnya. Karena itulah klan ini sangat dihormati oleh masyarakat dan sangat dipercaya oleh raja._

 _Walaupun klan uzumaki ini sangat ditakuti bukan berarti tidak ada yang membencinya terutama dari ras siluman itu sendiri karena banyak siluman yang beranggapan kalau klan ini merupakan klan penghianat karena sering membantu dan menjaga manusia dari gangguan para siluman. Oleh karena itu banyak siluman yang mencoba menjatuhkan klan tersebut walaupun tidak berhasil karena selain kuat klan ini juga mendapat apresiasi masyarakat secara penuh._

 _Namun pada suatu hari dimana raja satsu raja yang begitu mempercayai klan ini terbunuh karena membantu klan uzumaki megatasi serangan dari para siluman. Raja satsu ini raja yang sangat dicintai oleh rakyatnya karena itu saat kematian raja satsu tersebar banyak masyarakat yang sedih bahkan ada yang sampai menyalahkan klaan ini dan berbalik membencinya._

 _Keadaan ini dimanfaatkan oleh para petinggi kerajaan yang memang membenci klan ini karena sangat dipercaya oleh raja terdahulu dengan memanas manasi raja baru yang memang memiliki rasa tidak suka terhadap klan ini sehingga berpengaruh banyak pada keadaan di kerajaan serta dimasyarakat yang berakibat pada perpecahan antar masyarakat dan petinggi kerajaan menjadi 2 golongan. Golongan pertama merupakan golongan yang begitu membenci klan uzumaki serta golongan kedua yang tetap mendukung klan uzumaki._

 _Melihat keadaan diantara manusia yang kian memanas para silumanpun memanfaatkan keadaan ini untuk membuat keadaan semakin kacau. Para siluman banyak yang menyerang manusia serta ada juga siluman yang membantu raja baru dengan menyamar menjadi manusia untuk membasmi klan uzumaki. Percekcokan yang terjadi antar golongan serta para siluman yang terus menyerang dengan berbagai cara membuat klan ini sulit bergerak dan mejadi semakin lemah._

 _Akhirnya setelah melihat keadaan yang begitu memungkinkan untuk memusnahkan klan ini para siluman menyerang kediaman klan ini secara besar-besaran. bukan hanya para siluman masyarakat pun yang terdiri dari golongan pertama ikut menyerang kediaman para uzumaki ini sehingga klan ini menjadi musnah. Dan siluman dari ras rubah berekor sembilanpun tidak pernah lagi ditemukan di dunia ini._

" hei sasuke apa kau tidak bosan terus menceritakan tentang klan siluman yang sudah musnah itu?" uchiha sasuke atau sasuke pemuda jenius yang sangat tertarik dengan sejarah klan legendaries dari bangsa siluman. Pemuda dengan sifat dingin yang berstatus sebagai siswa tingkat dua di konoha high school ini begitu menyukai sejarah yang berkaitan tentang klan yang melegenda yaitu klan uzumaki. Bahkan saking tertariknya sasuke sampai mempunyai satu rak penuh buku dirumahnya yang berisi berbagai cerita sejarah tentang klan uzumaki.

Saat ini sasuke sedang berada di sebuah panti asuhan yang terletak di pinggiran kota konoha. Sasuke dan teman-temannya sedang menjadi relawan di panti itu untuk membantu para anak yang kurang kasih sayang dari orang tua mereka dengan membantu para pengasuh menjaga anak-anak sampai membantu menggalang dana untuk kebutuhan panti.

"memangnya kenapa? Toh bukan kau yang aku ceritakan tentang dongeng itu kan sai ?." sai atau simura sai merupakan sepupu jauh dari sasuke merangkap sahabat serta teman satu-satunya dari bungsu uchiha itu. Ibunya sai adalah keponakan dari neneknya sasuke. Keluarga sai dan sasuke memang sangat dekat berhubung kediaman simura terletak disamping kediaman uchiha.

" apa kau benar-benar tertarik dengan keberadaan klan itu?"

"tentu saja aku tertarik, karena biar bagaimana pun klan ini merupakan klan dengan ras siluman terkuat. Selain itu klan ini juga klan siluman pertama yang ikut berbaur dengan manusia."

" yah memang tidak dapat dipungkiri jika klan uzumaki ini yang membuat kita bisa membaur dengan para manusia, bahkan banyak para siluman yang menikah dengan manusia."

Yah memang setelah kejadian dimana klan uzumaki diserang dan banyak menimbulkann korban karena pada saat itu pula para siluman bukan hanya menyerang klan uzumaki tetapi juga para manusia termasuk orang-orang di kerajaan.

Namun, para siluman yang merupakan krabat dekat dan jauh dari klan ini, serta para pengikut dan pengagum yang begitu menghormati serta mencintai klan uzumaki yang mengetahui keadaan klan uzumaki berada diambang kehancuranpun langsung bergerak cepat untuk membantu mengatasi kekacauan yang terjadi. Sehingga kekacauan pun dapat diatasi.

Walaupun begitu ternyata mereka kurang cepat untuk membantu klan tersebut menghadapi berbagai serangan sehingga para anggota klan banyak yang mati. Memang ada yang selamat namun luka yang dialaminya cukup parah sehingga menyebabkan mereka tidak bertahan lebih lama. Melihat hal itu hasirama senju salah satu krabat dekat klan uzumaki mulai mengambil tindakan dengan melanjutkan usaha klan uzumaki untuk membantu para manusia dan menyatukan antar manusia dan siluman untuk hidup berdampingan dan saling membantu satu sama lain.

" walaupun begitu tetap saja keadaan sekarangtidak dapat dinikmati oleh klan uzumaki itu sendiri padahal mereka yang membuat sejarah baru bagi dunia ini."

" yah mau bagaiman lagi, keadaan saat itu memang benar-benar kacau. Lagi pula itukan sudah lama sekali sudah beribu-ribu tahun berlalu." "dapipada membicarakan klan yang sudah tidak ada ini lebih baik kita pulang, aku tidak mau jika itachi-nii kembali memarahiku karena telat membawamu pulang."

" hah…. Baiklah"

karena hari sudah mulai larut sai pun mengajak sasuke untuk pulang. Bukan apa-apa karena jika ia telat membawa sasuke pulang bukan tidak mungkin kalau dia tidak bisa melihat hari esok. Terdengar berlebihan memang tapi pada kenyataannya sasuke memiliki seorang kakak yang sangat protektif pada adiknya.

*0*0*NARUSASU*0*0*

Saat ini sasuke dan sai sedang berada di dalam mobil lamborgini hitam milik sai. Keadaan di dalam mobil memang tidak bisa dikatakan ramai namun juga tidak bisa dikatakan sepi karena sang pemilik mobil selalu mengajak orang disampingnya berbicara.

" sasuke apa kau sudah bisa merubah wujudmu menjadi serigala?" apa aku melewatkan sesuatu yang penting? Akh sepertinya saya lupa memberi tahu kalau sebenarnya sasuke dan sai merupakan manusia setengah siluman. Ayah sasuke merupakan siluman srigala berdarah murni sedangkan ibunya sasuke adalah manusia biasa. Dan sai tidak seperti sasuke karena sebenarnya orang tua sai merupakan manusia setengah siluman yang otomatis membuat sai 90 persen mewarisi darah siluman.

"yah aku memang sudah bisa merubah wujudku menjadi seekor srigala walaupun tidak sebaik nisan."

" kalau begitu apa aku boleh melihat wujud serigalamu sasuke?"

"tidak"

"o ayolah sasuke"

"tidak sai."

" sasuke"

" tidak "

"sasuke"

Sebaiknya kita lewati saja perdebatan mereka karena itu akan memakan waktu yang lama.

*0*0*NARUSASU*0*0*

Di dalam sebuah kamar dengan nuansa biru gelap terdapat seorang pemuda berambut hitam serta berkulit putih pucat sedang bergelung diatas kasur dengan sebuah buku ditangannya.

Ceklek

" sasuke apa aniki mengganggu?"

Seorang pemuda berambut hitam panjang berkulit putih pucat dan tubuh tinggi tegap terlihat menyembul dibalik pintu berwarna coklat tua.

" ahh aniki Tentu saja tidak, ayo masuk."

Orang itu itachi yang tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah putra sulung keluarga uchiha yang merupakan

" kau sedang apa sasuke?" Tanya itachi yang saat ini sedang duduk diranjangdisibelah sasuke

"aku sedang membaca buku baru nisan."

"apa buku itu menceritakan tentang klan uzumaki?"

"hmm"

"kenapa kau begitu tertarik tentang klan itu sasuke?"

"entahlah nisan, aku hanya merasa kalau sebenarnya klan uzumaki itu masih ada. Dan aku sedang mencari tahu tentang itu nisan. "

"kenapa kau bisa berfikir seperti itu ototou?"

"karena aku embe tidak mungkin kan kalau ras siluman terkuat yang pernah ada bahkan bisa menghancurkan satu daratan sekaligus bisa musnah dengan mudah hanya karena diserang oleh para siluman dan manusia yang bahkan bukan tandingan mereka."

" itu karena mereka tidak mau melukai para manusia ototou. Mereka bisa melukai bahkan membunuh siluman namun mereka tidak bisa melakukan itu untuk para manusia. Karena klan uzumaki merupakan klan utusan para dewa untuk melindungi para manusia dan menjaga perdamaian di bumi."

" benarkah? Aku tidak pernah tahu kalau klan itu merupakan utusan dewa , dibuku juga tidak ada keterangan seperti itu aniki."

"sudahlah ini sudah malam lebih baik kau tidur sasuke, besok kau harus sekolah dan besok juga kau harus melatih kekuatan silumanmu ."

" ck iya… iya… aku mengerti."

"oyasumi sasuke"

"hmm… oyasuminasai aniki."

Setelah melihat sasuke yang sedang bergelung didalam selimut itachipun pergi dari kamar sang adik tercinta. Tidak lupa itachi pun mamatikan lampu kamar sasuke karena itachi sangat hapal dengan kebiasaan sasuke yang sering lupa mematikan lampu kamar.

*0*0*NARUSASU*0*0*

" ohayo sasuke"

" hm"

" ck tidak bisakah kau membalas sapaanku dengan benar sasuke?"

" tidak"

" hah kau ini kenapa sifat dinginmu ini tidak hilang-hilang sih sasuke."

" kauu tahu jawabannya sai."

Orang yang bertanya tadi (sai) akhirnya memilih mengalah dan duduk di samping sasuke. Sekarang mereka sedang berada di sekolah lebih tepatnya di kelas yang mereka tempati. ember sasuke memang satu kelas.

"Oh ya sasuke apa kau sudah tahu kalau sekolah kita akan kedatangan murid baru? Aku dengar sih katanya dia pindahan dari suna."

"aku tidak tahu ember aku tidak peduli."

" aku kan hanya ember tahu sasuke, lagi pula memang apa yang kau perdulikan selain klan uzumaki itu."

Sasuke hanya memutar bolamatanya malas menanggapi ucapan sai. Terkadang sai bisa menjadi cerewet dan sangat menyebalkan. Sai ini memang saudaranya namun sifat mereka sangat jauh berbeda. Jika sai memiliki sifat yang yang ramah dan sering tersenyum maka sasuke kebalikannya. Ia memiliki sifat dingin dan cuek namun juga hangat dan pengertian.

Clekk

Tap tap tap

" selamat pagi anak-anak."

"pagi sensei"

Kelas yang tadinya ramai mendadak menjadi hening. Semua pasang mata kini melihat kedepan bukan bukan melihat pada iruka sensei yang sekarang berada di depan kelas. Melainkan pada sosok pemuda tampan berambut pirang yang berada di samping iruka sensei. Mereka penasaran siapa gerangan sosok tampan itu?

"hari ini kita kedatangan murid baru pindahan dari suna. Namanya naruto, nah naruto silahkan perkenalkan diri!"

" terimakasih sensei." " perkenalkan namaku namikaze naruto, aku pindahan dari suna dan hal yang paling aku sukai adalah ramen, salam kenal." Ucap pemuda pirang itu dengan cengirang lebarnya. Setelah naruto memperkenalkan diri kelaspun mendadak ramai. banyak yang memuji ketampanannya terutama para wanita.

" perkenalan lebih lanjutnya nanti saja saat istirahat ya. Nah Naruto sekarang kau boleh duduk di samping kiba, kiba angkat tanganmu agar naruto mengenalimu." Pemuda dengan tato segitiga di masing-masing pipinya itu pun mengangkat tangannya.

"terima kasih sensei." Ucap naruto sebelum berlalu dari hadapan iruka sensei.

narutopun berjalan menuju bangku yang berada di tengah-tengah kelas disamping pemuda dengan tato segitiga di tiap pipinya.

" hai naruto perkenalkan namaku inuzuka kiba kau boleh memanggilku kiba." Setelah duduk kiba pun langsung mengajak naruto berkanalan.

" oh hay juga kiba." Dan berakhirlahh sesi perkenalan mereka.

Tanpa mereka sadari terdapat sepasang mata onyx yang terus memperhatikan mereka, lebih tepatnya memperhatikan pemuda pirang yang saat ini sedang memperhatikan penjelasan iruka sensei.

*0*0*NARUSASU*0*0*

Teng.. teng.. teng..

" baiklah anak-anak karena sekarang sudah jamnya istirahat, maka pembelajaran hari ini sampai disini saja. Minggu depan kita lanjutkan lagi."

" baik sensei"

Setelah sensei keluar murid-murid di kelaspun menjadi sangat ramai memang saat jam istirahat kelas akan menjadi ramai namun tidak seramai sekarang. Sumber keramaian yang tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah naruto sang murid baru. Banyak murid-murid yang mengajaknya berkenalan terlebih para wanita yang langsung ditanggapi dengan ramah dan tidak lupa senyum lebar yang erus terpasang diwajahnya.

Ddrrreeet

Tap tap tap

Kelas yang tadinya ramai mendadak menjadi hening saat seorang pemuda berambut hitam dan bermata onyx berjalan mendekati sebuah bangku atau lebih tepatnya mendekati seorang pemuda pirang yang sedang duduk dibangkunya. Setelah berada di dekat pemuda pirang itu sasuke langsung bertanya.

" siapa kau?" Tanya pemuda itu dengan nada datar tanpa basa basi namun terlihat begitu penasaran.

pertanyaan itu sontak saja membuat kelas menjadi ramai. pasalnya belum pernah sekalipun pemuda bermata onyx ituu bertanya kepada seseorang selain kepada para guru dan saudaranya apa lagi pertanyaannya terdengal konyol untuk seorang jenius seperti dia.

" aku? Tentu saja naruto." Jawab naruto dengan dahi yang mengkerut. Sama seperti yang lainnya narutopun merasa heran dengan pemuda ini. bukankah tadi dia sudah memperkenalkan namanya? Lalu kenapa pemuda ini bertanya lagi?

" aku bukan bertanya tentang namamu bodoh, tapi aku bertanya kau ini makhluk apa?"

yah sasuke memang sangat penasaran dengan murid baru ini, bahkan saat pemuda pirang ini pertama kali memasuki kelas.

" kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu sasuke? Tentu saja dia menusia didalam tubuhnya tidak ada hawa seorang siluman" Tanya sai yang begituu penasaran dengan tingkah saudara sekaligus sahabatnya itu yang berbeda dari biasanya. Sungguh sai merasa heran dengan tingkah sahabatnya itu. Dari semenjak pemuda pirang itu masuk, tingkah sasuke menjadi aneh. Dia selalu memperhatikan naruto. Padahal saat tadi pagi sai membicarakan murid baru itu tanggapan sasuke tetap cuek dan dingin seperti biasa.

" aku bertanya kau ini mahluk apa bodoh." Pertanyaan sai tidak digubris sama sekali oleh sasuke, malah sasuke kembali bertanya pada pemuda pirang itu. Sungguh sasuke sangat amat penasaran dengan naruto. Memang benar dengan apa yang dikatakan sai kalau pemuda pirang ini tidak mengeluarkan hawa siluman yang artinya jika seseorang itu tidak mengeluarkan hawa siluman berarti dia adalah manusia.

Namun saat naruto memasuki kelas sasuke bisa merasakan aura yang ada di tubuh naruto berbeda dari para manusia dan siluman. Aura ini terasa lebih kuat dan sangat mendominasi. Bahkan sasuke juga bisa merasakan kekuatan yang sangat besar walaupun hanya sedikit. Sasuke yakin kalau kekuatan pemuda pirang ini sengaja disembunyikan karena sasuke bisa merasakannya. Karena itulah sasuke sangat penasaran dengan pemuda ini, naruto bukanlah manusia.

Bohong kalau naruto tidak kaget mendengar pertanyaan yang dilontarkan sasuke padanya tentu saja ia kaget. Namun kekagetannya tertutupi dengan raut wajahnya yang terlihat santai. ' _hmmmm menarik'_ batin naruto.

Karena melihat sasuke yang begitu penasaran naruto pun bangkit dari duduknya lalu berjalan menghampiri sasuke dan " apa kau begitu penasaran? Kalau begitu silahkan tebak siapa aku." Berbisik ditelinga sasuke.

" ayo kiba kita kekantin aku sudah lapar" ajak naruto kepada kiba yang sedari tadi diam saja dengan tampang konyol sembari berjalan meninggalkan kelas.

"akh baiklah ayo." jawab kiba dengan menyusul naruto yang sudah meninggalkan kelas.

Kepergian kedua pemuda itu membuat kelas yang tadi diliputi suasana anehpun menjadi ramai kembali seperti biasanya.

*0*0*NARUSASU*0*0*

Terlihat sebuah mobil berwarna orang memasuki pekarangan sebuah mansion dengan gaya tradisional khas jepang yang sangat luas. Seorang pemuda berambut pirang berantakan dengan kulit kecoklatan terlihat keluar dari mobil tersebut dan langsung memasuki mansion mewah itu.

" tadaima"

"okaerii…. Oh kau sudah pulang naruto? Bagaimana sekolah barummu?" tanya seorang wanita paruh baya berambut merah yang terlihat sedang menyirami bunga-bunga kesayangannya di halaman belakang.

" sangat menyenangkan kasan." " oh ya kasan apa tousan sudah pulang?"

" tousanmu belum pulang naruto mungkin nanti malam. Memangnya ada apa?"

" akh tidak ada apa-apa kasan aku hanya ingin bertanya sesuatu saja pada tousan."

"bertanya tentang apa?"

"akh nanti saja kasan kalau tousan sudah pulang Aku ke kamar dulu kasan."

" hah baiklah" kushina pun hanya bisa menghela nafas berat melihat tingkah putranya itu.

*0*0*NARUSASU*0*0*

DUUUAARRR

DUUUAARRR

BBLLAAAARRR

Suara ledakan terus terdengar seiring dengan berjalannya pertempuran antar dua orang pemuda yang saling serang dan saling menghindar satu sama lain. Salah satu diantara kedua pemuda itu terlihat kewalahan menghadapi berbagai serangan yang diberikan oleh lawannya.

" jangan lengah sasuke!" ucap salah satu diantara mereka sembari memberikan tendangan yang tepat diperut lawannya

"akh…"

BRAAKK

sasuke yang memang sedari tadi tidak terlalu konsen dengan pertarungan yang dilakukan keduanya pun akhirnya terkkena tendangan dari itachi yang membuat dia jatuh terpental menabrak pohon yang berada dibelakannya.

Saat melihat sasuke jatuh terpental Itachi langsung menghampiri sasuke yang terlihat kesakitan karena terkena tendangan darinya itu di bagian perut.

"sasuke apa kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya itachi dengan nada yang terdengar khawatir sembari membantu sasuke untukk duduk. "apa yang sedang kau pikirkan sasuke? tidak biasnya kau lengah seperti itu."

" tidak apa-apa nisan aku hanya sedikit ceroboh saja."

Saat ini sasuke dan itachi sedang berada di tanah lapang yang terletak ditengah-tengah hutan. Tadinya mereka sedang latihan untuk melatih kemampuan sasuke. Namun saat latihan sasuke tidak terlihat benar-benar bertarung dia sering terlihat melamun.

" apa kau ada masalah sasuke?"

" tidak nisan aku tidak punya masalah apapun."

" kau tidak bisa berbohong pada aniki sasuke. Ayo ceritakan masalahmu!"

Hah memang benar sepintar-pintarnya sasuke dia tidak bisa lebih pintar dari kakaknya. Bahkan untuk menutupi masalahnya pun sasuke tidak bisa. Sepertinya sasuke memang harus menceritakan masalahnya pada aniki tersayangnya ini.

" baiklah aku akan menceritakannya."

" kalau begitu ayo ceritakan."

Sasukepun menceritakan semuanya pada itachi mulai dari kedatangan murid baru dikelasnya, aura yang dikeluarkan oleh tubuh naruto sampai seberapa peenasarannya sasuke pada naruto.

" jadi kau penasaran dengan kekuatanteman barumu itu sasuke?"

" ne nisan aku sangat penasaran dengan naruto terlebih dengan kekuatan yang ia punya karena setahuku tidak ada siluman yang memiliki aura yang sangat kuat seperti yang dimiliki naruto."

" suatu saat nanti kau akan mengetahui sesuatu yang sangat besar sasuke."

"sesuatu yang sangat besar? apa itu nisan?"

" maafkan aniki sasuke, kau belum bisa mengetahuinya." " Lebih baik kita pulang sasuke sudah gelap aniki tidak mau membuat kasan cemas."

" hah….. baiklah ayo kita pulang." ' _sebenarnya apa yang tidak aku ketahui? Sesuatu yang besar, apa itu raksasa? akh Lebih baik aku cari tahu sendiri saja'_

Itachi dan sasuke pun akhirnya pulang dengan wujud siluman mereka yaitu serigala. Mereka sengaja merubah wujud menjadi serigala agar cepai sampai dikediaman uchiha karena hutan yang mereka jadikan tempat latihan jaraknya sangat jauh dari pemukiman para manusia dan siluman.

*0*0*NARUSASU*0*0*

" jadi naruto apa yang ingin kau tanyakan?" pertanyaan itu terlontar dari dari seorang pria paruh baya yang sedang duduk santai di kursi ruang keluarga. Pria paruh baya itu minato atau namikaze minato yang merupakan ayah dari namikaze naruto bertanya kepada pemuda yang serupa dirinya namun berbeda generasi itu.

" aku ingin bertanya sesuatu yang serius tousan."

"sesuatu yang seruis? Apa itu naruto?"

" saat disekolah tadi ada salah satu siluman yang bisa merasakan cakra serta kekuatanku tousan. Padahal saat itu aku mnyembunyikan kekuatanku tousan malah semua orang dan para siluman tidak merasakan cakra yang aku sembunyikan."

" benarkah?" tanya minato dengan ekspresi yang sangat kaget. Pasalnya tidak ada satupun siluman bahkan dengan kekuatan hebat sekalipun yang dapat merasakan cakra tersembunyi yang berada di dalam tubuh naruto selain minato dan kushina. Kacuali jika siluman yang dimaksud naruto adalah siluman yang memiliki garis yang sama dengan garis keluarganya yaitu garis siluman berekor. Ya tidak salah lagi.

 **Countinous ….**

Fic dengan chap pertama aku akhirnya selesai juga. Oh ya ini fanfic pertama aku jadi kalau ada typo atau bahasa yang gak sesuai harap maklumin ne. aku buat fanfic ini dari tgl 20 kemarin sampe sekarang. gomen ne kalau ngirimnya telat soalnya aku baru tahu akhir-akhir ini kalau ada lomba bikin fanfic dengan main fair narusasu. Tapi yang penting gak lewat dari tgl 23 kan, jadi aku masih bisa ikut dong.

Aku gak masalahin menang kalahnya kok aku Cuma mau para juri nilai fanfic aku dan komentarin fanfic aku, biar aku bisa memperbaiki fanfic aku ini. Sekali lagi gomen ne dan arigato udah bikin lomba ini.


End file.
